Training Melody
by Felanie
Summary: The story continues as Link and Melody are now heading through the Hero's desert on they way to Hyrule. Melody will learn of things from Link's past and have to fight to be able to earn her stay in Hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters.

Preface

Shortly after the events of Major's Mask, the legendary Deity was seen in the lands of Hyrule. The truth being that Link was using the mask to protect Hyrule. The only problem being the evil immortal sealed inside the mask drove crazy by the death of the one he loved. At points he came close to taking complete control of Link. Link than began to search for a way to save himself, and save the immortal from himself. Some time later Link discovered a way to do just so. Deep in the Lost Woods Link than began the process to unseal the mask. When it was done, the grueling battle between Link and Fierce Deity commenced. When the battle was finally over Link had brought the powerful immortal to his knees and back to his former self. But the true battle that took place there is a story for another time.

A.N. This is just something to help explain a new character that is going to show up soon in this story. Where I began this story there were events that had taken place that I will have to explain later. I will eventually write the stories explaining that stuff. I learned how to Edit!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 1

The sun was rising on the oncoming shore. Melody was watching the shore as it grew bigger as they neared their destination. "Well after all this time to train, I think I'm doing pretty good. I could probably even beat you in a fight now." She turned to look at Link as she said this. He was putting up the sails to ready her for the docks. He slid down the mast, and landed next to her. "You still have a long way to go to beat me." She went to her newly improved fighting stance. "Wanna bet?" Link did the same readying himself for her attack. She stormed at him, always the first to attack. He through his fist into her face. This made her skid back a few feet, but that didn't stop her she charged him again, this time she dodged his initial attack and did a quick jab to his gut, followed by a kick to his face. While this was going on the ship was left unmanned, while Link was supposed to be taking care of the rest of the sails. So the ship was heading towards the dock at faster speed than needed.

After her kick to the face, she grabbed him by the tunic and threw herself backwards bringing him with her. She than brought her legs forward and flung him from the ship, like a catapult. Link landed on the shore face first, followed by Melody who purposely landed on his head driving it deep into the ground. She jumped from his head to see Link with his head stuck in the ground. Link was furiously trying to pull his head from the ground. "Hey Melody what's going on, Melody I think I'm stuck." This made Melody start to laugh uncontrollably, "You heh you, heh, Link you look like an ostrich, hehe heh .. hah hah ha." Melody fell to the ground she was laughing so hard.

Link finally was able to pull his head up from the ground. Melody was still laughing and Link than took advantage of this by smashing his fist into the side of her head. He continued his attack with an uppercut followed by a kick to her gut. This knocked the wind from her and effectively stopped laughing. Link looked down at Melody where she laid gaping for air and than the idea came to him. Link launched himself on top of her with his pinky finger in his mouth. Than he began to administer the wet willy.

Mid –wet willy a crashed came from behind as the ship crashed through the docks. (Link isn't good at docking ships.) This was a good enough distraction for Melody to be able to push Link off of her. "Damn it Link My ear is covered in spit. You son of a bitch you're gonna pay for that!" She jumped to her feet, and ran at him to start the sparring session again, when she saw how Link's ship had completely tour through the docks. "Wow Link you really aren't good with boats." "Damn it, who did this." The old hag who owned the docking business said as she walked from her shack to see everything in shambles. She looked over and saw Link standing there. "You, man kid you've been gone awhile, don't tell me you did this?" "Yep." She sighed, "Do you know how much this will cost to fix? Alright kid pay up, you know that I'm all about the money kid, so give it up." She held her hand out waiting for Link to give her the rupees needed to fix the damages. Link searched through his pouch for his wallet to once again be reminded of the fact that he no longer had it. "Uh… about that." "Oh no kid you have to pay for this." Link began back away towards the direction of Hyrule, "I promise to come back and pay you when I get some money." "Kid, hey kid where are you… get back her!" Link and Melody ran off as fast as they could.

"Wow Link never thought you do something like that." Link continued to walk causing Melody to have catch up with him. "Oh I should find enough rupees soon, than we can double back and pay her." "What do you mean double back, your really going to pay her." "Of course why wouldn't I." Melody sighed, "Link your to good for your own… well good." Link took a couple steps forward stopped."Okay will set up camp here, I'll get some firewood." Melody looked around for something for her to do. "Kay guess I'll look for something for us to eat." As Melody continued to train with Link, she found herself needing more and more food as time went by. Not knowing that the more powerful you get the more fuel you need to keep going.

Melody stared at the fire, it was now her turn for watch, although it was pointless cause she knew Link could sense any danger before she would even see it. "Hey Melody did I ever tell you that your mom wanted me to tell that she was proud of you and that she loved you." Melody turned to Link surprised."No, why are you just telling me now?" Link scratched the back of his head "Oh, guess I forgot." Melody turned to look at the fire again. "My mom… Link do you have a mom?" Link came and sat down on the other side of the fire. "Nope, but I do have a dad. I didn't know about him until a little bit ago, though." She looked up at him. "What do you mean not until a little bit ago?' "Well, I was raised by the Great Deku Tree. My mom died when I was a baby and I guess my dad thought I was dead or something. But I found him because a really evil guy told me about him. You see my Dad has a brother who is known as the King of evil. But any way I found my dad with the Dragon clan…" "Dragon Clan?" He looked off at the desert. "They live in this desert, will go see them. Yep that's about it." "What's your dad's name?:" Melody asked as she stood and started to stretch. "Um…I call him dad." "What does everyone else call him?" Link stood as well. "Jony I think." Melody turned to Link. "I never knew my dad, I only knew my granpa. He was the one who trained me. His training is really weak compared to yours. He never liked me to much because I not so smart." Link smiled, "Really my dad don't like me cause I'm dumb." Melody smiled, and yawned. "I'm gonna hit the hay." Than Melody laid on the ground and immediately fell asleep.

Link and Melody made their way through the Hero's desert at the fastest speed they could run. "Link its really hot why are we running ?" "Were almost there." Melody had to run faster as Link sped up."Almost where?" as they rounded the nearest sand dune the secret village of the Dragon Clan came into sight."Oh." Link and Melody continued to the entrance of the city.

They were now inside the city and running through the streets. Every person they crossed all stopped anything they were doing to greet Link. "Does everybody know you Link?" "I guess" They continued there way through the city, Link leading the way. "Where are we going Link." "To the Palace." Link sped on ahead. "Hey wait up."

Link walked into the throne room and stood before King Dragon. "Link is that you?" "Hi King Dragon." King Dragon stood and made his way towards them. "It's been awhile." "King Dragon this is my friend Melody." He looked at the purple haired girl. "Hey there Mr. King." "Please call me King Dragon." "Okay." Link looked around the throne room. "Have you seen…" "Well, well ,well." A female voice came flowing down from the rafters. "If it isn't Mr. Link." Link froze, "That voice." She nimbly landed in front of the teenage boy. Her red hair falling over her playful eyes. "Lily Dragon…" She stepped closer."Link, how is my favorite kisser, are you ready for another." She moved forward to kiss him causing Link's face to turn red. He took a couple steps backwards to get away. "Whoa, Link you kissed an old Chick." This stopped Lily Dragon in her tracks."OLD LADY! Who are you calling old lady?" Melody immediately took this as a challenge. "Well you are old, and Link I didn't Know you liked old ladies." Lily Dragon was fuming. "I…um er that is…. I mean… No I don't I like Malon! No wait I mean…" "Who's Malon?" Melody asked. Link began to back away slowly."Hey little girl I'm not through with you." "What are you gonna do old lady… what's your name again?" "My name… are you stupid?" "Lily Dragon!" She froze, King Dragon used his stern voice. "Yes daddy." He looked at her sternly. "You are over 100 years old act like it." "Wow you really are old." She gave Melody a death glare. "I'm not old dragons only age every 5 years. So I'm only 26." "Say what?"

"That doesn't matter right now." King Dragon interjected. "Now Link you were saying you were looking for someone." The blush finally cleared from Link's face as he remembered what he was here for. "Oh yeah, have you seen my dad?' This caught Lily Dragon's attention. "Jony… I've been wondering where he was myself." "Oh, so he's not here." King dragon smiled."No, I am sorry." "Oh, that's okay actually I need something else to. Could I borrow 500 rupees?" This surprised King Dragon, but he did not care to give him the money. "Of course." King Dragon motioned to one of his guards who than went to retrieve the money. "Do you mind if Melody stays here for a little bit. I have to go pay the dock hag." "No Way!" Melody and Lily Dragon screamed at the same time. Sure." King Dragon answered. "But, Link." "Dad." He looked at his daughter."No butts." Melody took Link to the side. "What? Why do I have to stay here?" Link began to head for the exit. "You can train with the Dragons." Than Link was gone and Melody was alone with the Dragons.

A.N. So what do you think? If you like it please review. Once again some of the characters I will explain where they came from with prequels I will right later. So any way, yep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 2

The awkward silence seemed to be growing between them. Melody sat on the ledge of the balcony staring at the city below, while Lily Dragon was playing with her hair, trying to distract herself from the situation they were now both in. "I am so bored, why don't we…" "No!" "But Link said we would train!" Lily Dragon sighed; she leaned onto the pillar she was next to. "Link didn't ask me if I would train you." Melody jumped from where she was perched. "That's bullshit, that's the only reason I didn't go with him." Lily Dragon twirled her hair between her fingers watching it change shades in the sunlight. "Tuff, but I don't really care…besides I'm waiting for someone." Melody clenched her fists trying hard to not attack her, she turned away. "Shit this is boring… whatever I'm out of here." She jumped back on to the ledge of the balcony, than to the closest building and ran across the rooftops. Lily Dragon watched as she jumped away, "At least she's gone… where are you Jony?"

. **. **.

Link made it back to the dock relatively fast. Melody may be faster than he was but she lacked his stamina or training, so the trip back was faster than the trip to the Dragon Clans. He ran to the dock hag's shack. "Hello, dock hag, hello!" Link ran inside, he looked around the old shack, there were ship schematics hung on the wall and ships in bottles everywhere. He picked one up and looked at it. "I wonder how she got you in there. I wonder if there little people in there to, and they all live in side the ship, but they want to escape and they can't cause the dock hag is really an evil old witch who's trapped them inside and they can't get out. Don't worry I'll save you!" Link lifted the bottle above his head and, "What are you doing!" The old hag asked as she snatched the bottle from Link's hands. Link turned, "I was saving the tiny people inside." "There is no one inside this bottle." This is just what she wants me to think, so I should play along, Link thought as he stood staring blankly at her. "Hey kid you okay?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh… oh I'm fine, I have your money. But if I give it to you can I have the ship in the bottle that you say doesn't have tiny people inside cause you're really a witch in disguise." The old hag raised her eyebrow and gave him a weird look. "Kid if you want this, how much money are we talking?" "500 rupees." "500 rupees that's more than… I mean yeah that sounds about right kid, you can have the ship." She handed it to Link who triumphantly smiled. "Now get out of here." She pushed him towards the door. If there was one thing she loved in this world it was money and she had just received more than enough to repair the docks and the rest would be going in her pockets. "Bye kid." She slammed the door in his face.

. **.** .

Melody walked down the streets searching for something to do. If what Link had told her was true the Dragons were all taught to fight at a young age and they all had their own specific ability that controlled what there powers would be. "There has to be someone that would want to fifth me." As she rounded the corner of the building she found what she was looking for, in a back alley fighting tournament. "Place your bets here!" Screamed the vendor of the illegal tournament. "Place your bets here!" Melody tried to see who was fighting, but the alley was too crowded. She tried to make her way through the crowd to get a closer look. When she could finally see she saw the fighters were a boy about 15 and a girl in her late teens."Dragon Dragon Dragon." She could her the crowd shouting a name of one of the competitors but didn't know which cause every Dragon clan member had Dragon in there name.

She could already tale who the winner was going to be and Melody was determined to be the next one to fight her. She watched as the girl ended the match by making the boy tap out. "Look Rain Dragon, your just a kid so I took it easy on you, besides you know your weaker on drier days." She reached a hand to him and he accepted it. "Yeah I know, but it was fun Dragon." She smiled, "You better get home." Rain Dragon nodded and left to get lost in the crowd. "Now who else wants some!" the crowd cheered and began to chant her name again. "I do!" Melody yelled as she jumped into the circle the crowd formed. Dragon looked her up and down and shook her head. "Looks like its another kid, but she isn't even a Dragon, Should we even let her fight?" The crowd laughed at this. "Hey I can fight and I can easily beat you after all I have been training with the Hero of Time himself, Link. So do you doubt me now." The crowd became silent when Link's name was mentioned. "You know Link?" Dragon asked. "Hell yeah I do." Dragon nodded "Okay you can fight, the rules are you can't use any Dragon abilities or any energy based attacks so don't use yours." "Uh…right." Melody answered, when the truth was she still wasn't even sure what that stuff was, Link wasn't good at explaining things and Melody wasn't the best at understanding things either. "The fight lasts 10 minutes, can you?" Dragon asked as she went to her fighting stance.

. **. **.

Link walked into the palace holding the ship in the bottle safely in his arms. Before he smashed it he was going to show it to Melody. Than Melody would be able to help save the people inside it. Link walked into the training grounds of the palace expecting to find Melody training with Lily Dragon there. But he found it silent and completely empty. "Melody can't be here, there is no way in hell she could be this quiet. " Link turned and headed to the balcony Lily Dragon was usually at waiting for his dad to come back. "Lily Dragon where's Melody?" he asked as he found her at her usual place. "Hmm… Oh Link it's you." She walked towards him. "Have you seen Melody?" "Link why don't you come and play with me" She said as she flipped link's hair playfully. Blush creeped up Link's face, and he started to back away. "Link I'm just kidding… If you're looking for Melody she went off in that direction." Lily Dragon pointed to the area where Melody had run off to. "Oh thanks, gotta go." Link jumped off exactly where Melody had. "Oh brother." Lily Dragon resumed to what she was doing before Link had returned.

. **. **.

Melody pulled herself form the ground that last kick to the ribs had really messed her up. Melody had a busted mouth and sprained ankle along with now a few cracked ribs. Not that Melody wasn't holding her own. Dragon was limping from an injury to her knee and her eye was beginning to show a dark shade of purple around it. "Not bad, I'm not gonna lie that kick hurt like hell but you won't get another one off on me." Melody said as she stood. Dragon smiled and spit some blood from her mouth. "You're not bad Melody. To bad this all you can do, this fight would be much better if you had at least a little bit of energy based attacks. But you don't though there is potential." Melody was stunned that she knew that. "How?" Dragon laughed, "I fought enough people to be able to tell, looks like you need quit a lot more training, if it weren't for the rules you would have lost along time ago. But you fighting skills I have to say are even better than mine, you're just a hell of a lot weaker." Melody was pissed she jumped at her. "I'll show you!" Melody feigned a punch, which Dragon went to block while Melody brought her knee to Dragons gut. She than brought her head to Dragons and gave her a head butt from hell. "Time the vendor screamed as Melody and Dragon both fell to the ground. The crowd cheered as Melody pushed herself off of Dragon to land on the ground next to her. They laid there next to each other, staring up into the sky. "That move was not bad." Dragon said as she looked at Melody. "Yeah I know." Melody answered. Dragon laughed as she sat up, she grabbed her head as it spun. "Well I'm done for the day folks… parties over." The crowd was disappointed but Dragon did run this operation for her uncle while he was away so they all left for home. Melody sat up and watched as they walked away.

"So if you know Link why are you so weak?" Melody stood, anger pulsated from her. "I'm not weak!" Dragon raised her hand "Sorry, sorry, but I'm guessing this is the reason your travelling with Link, to train and get stronger." Melody nodded. "That and he saved my home, I couldn't, so I want to get stronger so next time I can save my home." Dragon started to work with her knee. "Oh I get it. Well good luck with your training." Melody smiled. "Thanks." There you are!" Link yelled as he jumped from the top of the building and landed next to her. "I've been looking for ya Melody." "Link it's about damn time you got here, do you know how bored I was." Link smiled "Sorry Melody." "Hey Link long time no see." Link turned to see Dragon standing there. "Hey Dragon, where's Baby Dragon?" Link looked to see if she was standing behind her little sister. "She's at home you know she's not much of a fighter." "Right, I remember now." Dragon shook her head and smiled. He was just as stupid as ever. "Look you to I gotta get going, so I'll see ya around." Dragon turned and turned to walk away. "When I come back I'm going to be able to beat you in e real fight!" Melody yelled at her retreating form. She raised her hand and waved in recognition.

Link and Melody stood in the alley as she disappeared. Melody turned to Link. "So are we going?" "Yeah I guess so." As they started to leave Melody noticed Link was carrying around a ship in a bottle. "Link why do you have that?" "Have what?" She pointed at the bottle. "Have that ship in a bottle." "What?" Link looked at the ship."Oh yeah, the doc hag is an evil old witch and she trapped a bunch of tiny people in this bottle." "Really?" Melody leaned closer to the bottle to get a better look. "I don't see any tiny people." Link looked cautiously from side to side. "I think their hiding" he whispered. "Oh… How we gonna get them out." "I don't want to bust it that might kill them." "Well I guess will have to think of another way." Melody took the bottle from Link. "Maybe if we pull out the cork, they can escape." "That's a great idea!" Link tried to grab the bottle from Melody, She pulled it away. "Well it was my idea, I should be the one to uncork it." Link shook his head. "No I was the one who found them and the first to want to rescue them, so I should do it." He grabbed an end of the bottle and tried to pull it from Melody. "No, I should. She pulled back. "Give it to me Melody!" They began fight over the bottle pulling it back and forth between them. "Give it to me Link." "No give it to me Link." "What that doesn't make any sense, give it." They both pulled again and lost their grip sending flying into the air. "Look what you caused!" Melody screamed, "Catch it!" Link yelled. They both jumped and slammed into each other causing them to fall to the ground. Then the bottle landed on top of Link's head, which caused it to shatter and the ship to break. "Oww!" "Link the bottle broke on your head; you must have a really hard head." Link looked down at the broken ship. Tears came to his eyes. "No, the tiny people. I couldn't save them!" Link began to cry. "Oh I forgot about the tiny people. Link what did you do?" "I…I... I didn't mean to." He cried some more. They both sat there and didn't notice when a man came and stood above them. "Here I came hoping to find Dragon with this weeks money, and I find a idiot blaming an idiot for something that doesn't even matter." Link looked up and smiled completely forgetting about the broken ship and nonexistent tiny people. "Hey Komodo!" Link yelled. "Hey kid it's been a while."

. **. **.

It took three hours for Komodo to explain to Link that there were no tiny people. Melody didn't help with the matter when she tried to start a fight with Link for lying to her about it. But eventually things settled down and Komodo invited them to stay the night at his house. They followed Komodo to his house. Dragon was sitting at the table and Baby Dragon was preparing supper. "Hey I'm home girls, and Baby make more food we have guests." Komodo threw his gear on to the floor. "Uncle Komodo why is that always the first thing you do when you come home from your trips?" Baby asked as she began to cut more vegetables for the stew. "Yeah bring guests home and through your shit everywhere." Dragon yelled. "Language Missy. "Komodo growled. "Yeah, yeah." He sat at the table resting his feet on top of it. Dragon looked over at the doorway to see that the guests were Melody and Link. "Oh, their our guests." Baby turned to see who their guests were. "Oh Link its you… and some purpled haired girl who needs a bath." "The names Melody." Melody snapped at Baby. "Don't worry Baby she's normally like this." Dragon said knowing how easily her older sister's feelings were hurt. "Oh okay than, I have an idea, uncle you watch over supper while Dragon and I get Melody a bath, and don't eat any before we get back." Baby Dragon Warned. "A bath wait I didn't say I wanted a bath, Stop! " Melody screamed as they dragged her upstairs. "Damn it she can always tell if take some, so I guess we'll have to wait for them Link." Link lowered his head in despair.

Melody was pushed into Baby Dragon's room. "What the hell do you think your doing!" Dragon started to pull off Melody's clothes. "Can you undress yourself or do we have to? Besides you could use a bath have you looked at yourself lately?" Melody looked down at herself and could see the grime and sand all over her body, she had to admit she could use a bath. "Oh, well I guess I haven't had a bath since we left Japan." She took her bandana off of her head and threw it to the floor. "That's the spirit!" Baby said as she checked to see if the water was still warm from where Dragon had her bath when she came home. "Okay Melody the waters warm if you want to…" Splash. Melody got water all over the other girls. "We should probably wash your clothes to." Baby Dragon picked her clothes up from the floor and handed them to Dragon.

. **. **.

"What's taking so long?" Komodo yelled at the girls upstairs. "Sheesh it takes girls forever to do things." Link said as he laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling, his stomach than started to growl. "Oh I'm so hungry." Komodo sat down at the table. "How do you think I feel kid, if it wasn't for you and Melody I would have already eaten and would be passed out by now." Dragon walked back into the house after hanging Melody clothes out to dry. "Link you better get ready." Link looked at her. "Get ready for what?" Dragon gave him a wry smile. "For your bath." "What!" Link sat up as Dragon walked back up stairs. "Well kid looks like your done for once Baby gets into her cleaning mood she doesn't stop till everything is clean." Komodo stood and laughed as he went to check on the stew.

. **. **.

"Here Melody you can wear this." Dragon handed Melody some of her old clothes. Melody looked them over and decided they would work for the night and slipped them on. She looked at herself in their mirror that rested against the wall, she was now squeaky clean. Dragon's clothes were the normal attire of a desert people, baggy pants with a short shirt that was a little more revealing than Melody would have liked, the only problem was that Dragon's clothes were just a bit to big. Melody was not as tall as Dragon or as well endowed in the chest area. So her pants were to long and her shirt really baggy. Not that Melody didn't usually wear a baggy shirt, her normal clothes being a tight short sleeved white shirt that came a little above her belly button, with a no sleeved flowing black shirt a little shorter than her first shirt over it. Than instead of the baggy pants she had on now she normally wore her black shorts. She did manage to stop them from taking her bandana. She picked her Bandana up from the ground and placed it on the back of her head. She turned to where the girls were and smiled. "Well it's a bit big, but they'll work." Dragon laughed. "Well at least your clean, come on lets go eat. We'll have to work up are strength to get Link in her next." They all turned and walked out of the room. "Alright boys ready to eat?" Baby Dragon asked as they made their way down stairs.

. **. **.

Baby Dragon watched as everyone ate as fast and as much as they could. "Oh uncle you and Dragon eat enough for us to barely make it and every time you bring home guests you all eat us out of house and home." Baby Dragon had barely touched her first bowl of stew while the rest had at least eaten 6 bowls, but she knew her sister and uncle could eat much more and had no doubt Link could to. "Don't complain Baby eat some more food." Dragon responded. "Hey Dragon if you talk while you're eating your going to Ahhcah…" Komodo Dragon started to choke. "Whatever uncle." They all continued to eat. "You should really listen to me if Ahhcah…" Komodo choked again. Melody placed her bowl down. "Oh I can' eat… anymore." Link watched her from the edge of his bowl. Link placed his bowl on the table and sighed as Komodo reached for Melody's unfinished bowl. "Don't worry Melody you'll have to eat more after we get back and Fierce and I can start training." Melody was confused. "Who is Fierce?" "Ahh, Fierce, is he can help you train her, he's one powerful son of a bitch." Komodo said as he finished his last bowl. "Wait did you say Fierce...mmm Fierce. " Dragon looked dreamily to the sky. Baby Dragon did the same, "Fierce." Melody looked at the two girls and back at Link. "Who the hell is Fierce?" She waited for Link to answer. "Ask Komodo Melody." Link answered, she turned to find Komodo gone passed out on the couch. "Link, any way Link what's up with those two?" She pointed at the girls across the table. "Oh, well Fierce is really liked by the ladies." "Oh, but who is he!" Melody yelled which woke Baby and Dragon from their stupor. "Wait I almost forgot it's about time for you to have a bath." Baby Dragon smiled. "Wait I don't… I mean…Noooo!" Melody watched as they dragged him upstairs the same way they had her earlier today.

. **. **.

The next morning the now clean Link and Melody were ready to continue their journey to Hyrule. They stood at the cities exit with Komodo's family. "Well, it's been fun having you guys around." Dragon smiled as she said this. Baby hugged Link and hugged Melody as well. "Uh… awkward." Melody said as she let go. Komodo waved and turned to leave, off to his illegal fighting ring. "By Komodo!" Link yelled after him. The girls said goodbye one final time and left as well. "Alright are we going?" Melody asked. "Yep, lets go Melody." They ran out of the city to continue their journey.

A.N. Another chapter done. So if you like it please review. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Link and Melody had left the city of the Dragon's and they could now just make out Hyrule fields in the horizon. "Were almost there Melody." Link said as they stopped for a short rest. "Well its about damn time, we were in that desert for at least two weeks." She replied. Link could sense Melody was getting into a grumpy mood for some odd reason. "What's the matter Melody? You seem grumpier than usual." He asked as he stood from where he had sat to rest. "Oh… it's nothing its just… that time of the month." She mumbled to herself. She forgot Link had exceptionally good hearing from his hylian ears. "What does that time of the month mean?" Link asked. "What!" Melody screamed as she jumped to her feet. "You heard that?" Link could tell this was a weird subject for her, which made him all the more curios, Melody was not one to be shy about anything. "What is it?" he asked again. She looked at him. "Well it's uh…. Well when a girl gets… no I mean girls… they just get very moody for like three to four days every month….heh heh that's all." Link was all the more confused when she finished, but he accepted her answer for now, and decided to ask Fierce about it the next time he got the chance.

They now set there in awkward silence. Melody was trying to think of any way to clear the air and decided that their favorite past time would do the trick. She ran at him full speed and jumped to kick him in the face. This caught him by surprise but not for long. He rolled to his feet and came at her with a body blow. She tried her best to take it but Link blows were hared to take. He than kneed her in the stomach and lifted her on the ground and sent her sailing through the air. He than raced after her. She landed on the ground hard and pushed herself to her feet. Just in time to dodge his attack. She tried to use a sweep kick to knock him to the ground but he easily jumped over it and drove his elbow into her head. As Melody fell to the ground from the force of the attack Link, found that standing in the outskirts of Hyrule field. "Welcome to Hyrule!" he yelled. Melody stood and looked around her. "This is Hyrule, its pretty empty." She said. "No this is just Hyrule field." Link answered. Melody trying to take advantage of his distraction and get revenge at the same time took her advantage and swung her fist towards his face. But instead of it hitting Link's face as expected it was caught by and hand inches from his face. Her arm was wrenched behind her back in hold she couldn't break.

"Link who the hell is this and why the hell is she attacking you?" The new arrival asked. Link turned, "Fierce!" he yelled at the immortal. He stepped forward, "That's Melody she my friend." Link answered. Melody started to squirm more in his hold. "Yeah so you can let me go, asshole." Fierce threw her to the ground. "My pleasure ya little brat." Fierce turned to Link, "So where ya been?" he asked Link as Melody checked her arm to see if it was broken. "Well…" Wham Link was hit in the back of the head. "Link why the hell did you bring this idiot back with you?" a cloaked figure from behind asked. Link turned, "Dad!" he yelled as he jumped for a hug, but received a boot to his face instead. "I asked you a question." Melody stood. "Link that's your dad." Jony shifted his gaze to the girl beside Fierce. The look he gave her chilling her to the bones. Melody froze, why the hell is he so scary she thought to herself. Fierce looked at Link lying on the ground with a boot print on his face than back to the girl paralyzed with fear and shook his head. He stepped forward and placed his hand on Jony's shoulders. "Okay Jony I think you scared her shitless. "He said. Jony turned away just as Melody came from her fear induced paralyses. "I'm… I'm not scared!" she yelled. Fierce gave her a skeptical look. "Sure your not." Melody than noticed a quick flash of light and noticed Jony was now gone along with Link. "What… Where they go?" Than there was another and she turned to find Fierce gone as well. Melody looked around her there was no sign of any of them. "What the hell? What the hell am I supposed to do now Link?" She looked to the distance trying to find any kind of town. "They could have at least showed the closest town before they poofed away on me, cause I sure as hell ain't sticking round here." Melody scanned the horizon till her eyes landed on the structure of the castle in the distance.

"Damn it Link I said ship that idiot back to where she came from." Jony said as he pushed Link in the only chair in the bland cabin that was located in the lost woods. Link looked at his dad above him, the cloak that shaded his fathers red eyes and made them a dark shade of purple was now pushed down around his shoulders revealing his spiky red hair and his tan Gerudo skin tone. "Dad she's my friend, I've been training her and she's been doing really good. She has real potential, I mean she really needs work but she can do it." Jony's looked silenced him. "I don't cars what you think, do as I say now you idiot." "Jony's right Link." Fierce said as he stepped forward."She's not worth it send her home." Jony looked at Fierce, "Make her leave before I'm back." There was another flash and Jony was gone. Fierce looked back at Link. "Well he actually stayed for 30 minutes, maybe he's warming up to us." Link looked at Fierce and began to repeat what he had said again, so Fierce acted fast. "Alright, alright Link listen, here's the deal. I don't like this girl she is annoying as hell and weaker than shit, but I'll train here…" Link smiled and began to speak and was interrupted by Fierce. "But only for a week and during this week if she doesn't impress me or make me see potential in her than she's outta her got it?" Link's smile fell but did not leave completely, "Alright that sounds fine, but don't worry she can do it, but she does need some work." Fierce doubted what Link had said, the brief moments he had to spend with that girl, he felt not even a bit of anything from her, he doubted she could make it through won day of his training. "So where you been this whole time?" Fierce asked his young comrade. "Oh Fierce I went to a place called Japan and I…" Link continued to tell Fierce the story of his adventures of the past few months.

"So this is what Link called castle town." Melody said as she made her way through the bustling town. It was exactly like any other town this time of day, all the people where in a hurry either on their way home form a busy day of work or on there way to there job if they worked at places like the taverns. She watched as they went about there routines until she was interrupted by the grumbling sound coming from her stomach. "Looks like I'm hungry." She looked around for the town tavern but all the signs were in hylian and she couldn't read a word of it. "Damn it if Link was here this wouldn't be a problem." She walked through the city looking for anything to fill her stomach that was now growling load enough for the passer by's to hear. She tried to think back to how long it had been since she had eaten something, she decided on about noon yesterday. She was desperate and when she was just about to give up hope. A delicious smell floated to her nose. Melody smiled and looked at the direction it was coming from. She couldn't read the sign next to the door of the building but she tell from the smell and the joyous music that leaked from every crack in the building. "I think I found the tavern." She said as she ran towards the sound of drunkards and loud music.

Link looked around the area of Hyrule field they had left Melody in, she was gone. "Where did she go?" Link asked. "Maybe she started heading back where she came from." Fierce said looking around hopefully. Link shook his head. "She wouldn't do that and plus she wouldn't leave at night she would rest here first." Fierce sighed; Link really wasn't going to give up on this girl. "Look alright Link, if she's looking for a place to stay, she'll most likely be at the inn. So you go to castle town and look there." "Okay!" Link yelled as he sped off. Fierce watched as he went. "Well if Link is checking that out, I'll be heading to where she really is; maybe I can get her to leave before he shows up." Fierce was than gone he had transported away.

"AWWWWW hell who would think everyone in Hyrule would hate my guts, damn it." Melody said to herself as she made her way into the lost woods.

A.N. Sorry it took so long, don't worry I will explain everything about Jony and Fierce in good time. Please review if you like it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters

Chapter 4

Melody slowly made her way through what these people called the lost woods. Yeah, yeah there were signs that said it was dangerous and that you would get lost and never return, but unfortunately Melody did not know the Hylian language, not that she would heed the warning anyway. "Damn it life sucks. I should have never come here. This is all Link's fault, first he ditches me, than I have to get hungry, now look where I am." Melody climbed the nearest tree and perched herself on a high branch. She searched the area around her it was hopeless she was completely lost. She absentmindedly ran her hand through her hands to find a lollipop stuck in the tangles of her purple hair. "What the…" she ripped it from her head pulling hair a long with it. "Where did this come from?" She said as she examined the candy which now looked to have a purple goatee from her hair. "Wait…I remember."

Flash Back

Melody shoved bite after bite into her mouth. After leaving the City of the Dragons Link and Melody had found deserts were not the best place to find enough food to feed his huge and her growing appetite. So the first time in two weeks Melody found herself enjoy a meal that could finally satisfy her hunger. She didn't seem to notice that she was attracting the attention of all the usual patrons with her appetite. Castle town's usual couple was out for a romantic dinner and couldn't quite seem to ignore the young girl seated next to them. "She's quite rude and has horrible manners" the woman stated. "I am so sorry darling but we can still enjoy our…" her love was interrupted by a very loud burp that came from the girl next to them. "Oh my I'm going to be sick…" The man stood "Let us leave my darling." He headed to the door closely followed by his lover. "Huh?" Melody was confused why the couple would leave a perfectly good meal, "Oh well their loss." She stood, "Ahh nice and full, well now I should probably get started on my training." Melody made her way through the crowded room heading for the exit. She was nearly out when a very large man stepped in her way. "Hey what do you think your doing?" She exclaimed. She looked up at the man to meet his eyes; he was at least 6'5 to Melody's own height of only 5ft. "I should be asking you that?" The man answered. "After all you were about to leave without paying." Melody froze, "Oh crap… I don't have any money…" The man looked at her. "What was that?' "Melody smiled her arm now behind your head. "Well uh you see… WHAT IS THAT!" she screamed pointing in the opposite direction she needed to go. As he turned to see what the young thief was screaming about Melody dashed for the exit. "Hey wait stop her!"

Melody ran through the empty streets, the sun was now down and her eyes were having to adjust to the dark. I need somewhere to hide, she thought, but where? "Hurry she went this way!" The voices were coming from behind her. "Damn it" She ran to the first door she could find, and lucky for her it was unlocked. Melody closed the door behind her, but her problems did not end there. The house Melody had found herself in belonged to a women with very bad eyesight. Normally this would not be such a problem but the old women just so happened to be changing into her night clothes when Melody had ran into the house to hide. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the old women screamed as she mistook melody to be a peeping tom. "OH GOD MY EYES, THER'RE BURNING!" Melody threw her hands over her eyes and ran into the next room to get away. The scream's alerted the people outside and they turned to find where they had come from. "I gotta get outta her!" Melody looked around the room for an exit, she was able to find an open window that lead to the back alley. "Thank God." She jumped out the window and landed right on top of a young boy. "OWWWWW!" he screamed. "Sorry!" Melody screamed as she jumped from the ground tearing the lollipop from his hands. She tore through the alley way and headed for the draw bridge. "There she is lets get her!" Melody turned to find a crowd of angry Hylians heading her way. "Crap."She ran faster, "We got her trapped now!" One of them screamed. "I don't think so" she yelled as she easily jumped the city wall, leaving the whole crowd around her stunned, they had only seen two other people doing something like that, Link and that immortal friend of his. "Made it." She whispered as she stopped to take a breath. "Okay can't stop here, where can I stay…"She started off again looking in all directions for a place she could go.

The Post man was exhausted he had been delivering mail all day and was finally on his last letter. "Only a letter for the Lon Lon ranch." He smiled. Wham, the post man was slammed to the ground as a girl was rammed him from behind. "Sorry!" She screamed as she pulled herself up and ran off again to get away from another Hylian that was to going to be angry with her. "Oh that's alright no harm…wait the letter, get back her you thief!"

End Flash Back

"That's where you came from…" She through the candy to the ground. "I got keep going." She jumped down from the tree the letter stuck in her hair blowing in the wind. "I need someplace to stay."

~.~

The rising sun shined in the background as Link made his way through the bustling Castle Town. He had been searching all of Hyrule field as well as Lake Hylia and he had no luck in finding Melody. He had decided that his best option was to ask around town. He had spent the whole morning asking around town and no one had heard of a girl named Melody, instead the talk around town was all about the purple menace, this menace had stolen from the tavern, peeped on a old woman and stolen candy from children. "This menace might be a problem." Link thought. "But I still need to find Melody first." Link looked down at the paper in his hands; it was a poorly drawn picture of Melody Link had been showing people around town. He walked through the door of the tavern his next place he had decided to look. He searched the crowd for the familiar face of his comrade. "Damn" "Lookin for something Link?" The large man that owned the tavern asked. Link sighed. "Yeah I'm looking for a friend her name is Melody have you seen her?" Link asked handing the man the picture he drew. "Well lets take a look." He looked at the paper in his hand couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face or the laugh that was trying to escape his mouth. "Well… I-I don't believe…. I ever seen a girl with a finger on her…forehead… or heh, tentacles growing from her armpits before." Laughter rumbled from the man as he handed Link his drawing. "Damn" Link turned away disappointed by the news that yet again she was not here. Link left the tavern to set of for his next destination. "Well lets see that's everywhere in castle town, I guess Kakariko Village next."

~.~

Fierce's blank eyes scanned the woods around him, every tree, every animal running from the sight of him, he missed nothing, including the obvious trail this idiotic girl left in her wake. There was even a lollipop with purple hair stuck to it"What the hell?" He threw the candy to the side, he followed her trail to the horizon "Damn it, she is heading exactly where I thought she was. She probably doesn't even realize it herself. Ah, shit." He sprinted off the way Melody had been just 20 minutes earlier.

~.~

Melody walked around in circles, there was no denying it she was lost. She had no idea where she was and no idea how to get out of the Lost Woods. "Oh God, I have to get out of here." She ran off in every direction looking for some sign of civilization. Her eyes looked everywhere, except the way she was going. Her foot caught on a root of a near by tree, sending Melody flying to the ground. Melody winced. "Ow, damn it that hurt." She opened her eyes to find a small cabin not even three feet from her face. "That was not there three seconds ago" She said as she pushed herself to her feet.

She headed inside; she looked around, to find a very empty house. The main room had a table and one chair, along with a fire place with a pot above a fire. There where two other rooms that she also explored one had a bed and the other was empty. She returned to the main room. "Wow this was lucky. Now first things first, I am starving."She ran to the pot hanging above the fire and retrieved the stirring spoon from the pot. "Finally food." She scooped up a spoonful and slurped it down, than it came right back up. "Ach, uh, what the hell is that!" She stirred the liquid and the contents floated to the top. Her eyes widened when she saw a pair of dirty boxers float to the top. "Oh its, uh dirty laundry." She threw the spoon to the ground. "Oh disgusting." She turned away, she felt the fatigue of her day set in. Without another word she walked into the first room and past out on the bed.

A.N. Well that's one more chapter, review if you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 5

Link's search in Kakariko had been just about as successful as his search in Castle Town had been. No one had seen or heard of Melody. The news of the purple menace had travelled from Castle Town and was now in Kakariko, so once again it was all Link heard about. Thus it began to take his attention away from the missing Melody and he began to ask questions of the latest sightings of the menace. "So if what everyone saying is true this menace headed out of castle town and towards the Lon Lon Ranch." He thought out loud.

Link made his way to the entrance of the ranch, and scanned the horizon around him. There was no sign of this purple menace, so his next step was to ask the occupants of the Lon Lon Ranch. Link found himself smiling as he walked into the ranch. He always seemed o be smiling when he came here, he had so many reasons to smile when he was there. The first fact was all the animals here it reminded him of the Kokiri Forest, the second was definitely the fact that Epona was here. He always loved to see her, even when he was vying for her affection from a certain red head, and this brought him to the third reason. He didn't know why he was always so happy to see Malon, maybe it was the fact that she was the first friendly person he had met when he emerged from the forest. Or maybe the fact that when she sang it always left his head in a whirl. Whatever it was all he knew is that she made him feel happy and made his heart pound all at the same time.

Link was so deep in thought that he didn't even seem to notice as the same red head he was thinking of snuck up behind him. She giggled to herself as she prepared to give him the scare of his life. She inched closer to him trying to not give herself away. Excitement filled her body as she was about to pounce, Malon had never been able to get the jump on Link but it seemed to her she was just about to. She waited one more second before launching herself at him screaming "FAIRY BOY!" Link jumped in surprise and turned just in time to see a red blur as he was knocked to the ground.

"Fairy Boy it's so good to see!" Malon smiled down at Link from where she sat on his stomach, and giggled at the surprised look on his face, it was priceless. "Hi Malon!" Link said with enthusiasm equal to her own. Malon sat there like that for at least a minute until the blush began to spread across both their faces as they realized the position they were in. Malon quickly jumped up from where she sat and cleared her throat awkwardly before she extended her hand to help Link up. Link felt the warmth of her hand as he accepted her help. When Link was standing they quickly pulled away as if they might burn their hands from the simple touch. "So uh Fairy Boy it's been so long since you came to visit where ya been?" Link smiled at this question. "Malon I went to a place called Japan and it was really cool…" "Link my boy, where ya been?" Talon interrupted as he came from the barn where he was taking his morning nap. "Hey Talon!" Link waved as Talon stepped up behind Malon. "It's good to see you Link, now what can we do for ya?" "Oh nothing I was just… wait there is something you can do, have you seen that purple menace everyone has been talkin bout? They say it ran off in this direction." Link face became serious as he remembered his mission he was currently on. "Purple menace can't say I ha-" "Oh the purple menace everyone's talkin about, yeah I heard of it." Malon interrupted. "You have?" Link asked when he realized he might finally be picking back up the trail. "Yeah but I ain't seen it though." "Oh…" Link looked down to the ground the disappointment clear in his voice. "Oh I'm sorry Fairy Boy…. But I'm sure you can find it and stop it still, if any one can its you." Link smiled and a small blush crept to his cheek from the compliment. "Thanks Malon…well I gotta be going than bye." He said as he turned and ran from to the exit. "Now what in tar nation just happened and what is this purple menace you kids are talkin about?" Malon smiled as she watched Link run off completely ignoring her father.

Link looked stood at a crossroad and wandered which direction, this menace could have gone. He came to decide that the only way to truly know was to do the ultimate test. Link's eyes squinted in concentration, he raised his left hand into the air and extended his index finger. "Eany meany miney moe, catch a tiger by its toe. If it hollars let it go. Eany meany miney moe!" Link's finger landed to the right. "That most be the way it went!" He yelled as he ran off in the direction, and right into the postman. "Ow.." the Post man groaned as he fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry Pos-" "Link oh thank goodness I need your help ya." The post men through his hands on Link's shoulders. "The menace it stole my letter!" "What!" Link helped the Post man to his feet. "It did what now?" Link asked. "IT stole my letter…you have to get it back ya." "It struck again, don't worry Post man I'll get your letter back. Which way did it go?" He pointed in the direction of the lost woods and Link was on his way.

Fierce stopped at the entrance to his house and saw that the door was ajar. "Damn it, I knew it, she's in my house." He pushed the door open and walked inside to find everything the same, wait what's this. He walked to his fireplace and found the spoon in a different place he remembered leaving. "He looked down to see his boxers floating at the top of the pot. "What did she think it was food?" he said as he bent down to pick up the spoon, that was when he heard the sound of snoring coming from his bedroom. "Oh she better not be sleeping on my bed." He stormed into his room to find Melody asleep on his bed and drooling on his only pillow. He was by the bed in a second, he than reached under the mattress. He lifted it from the posts easily and flipped it and Melody over. "The hell are you doing on my bed?" "I'm awake!" She screamed as she jumped from the floor.

Melody was peacefully sleeping when the ground beneath her began to shake. Than the ground came up from below her and she landed hard on the wooden floor. "The hell are you doing on my bed?" The voice came from above her. "I'm awake!" she yelled jumping to her feet. Her eyes frantically looked around her, where was she? She searched the room till her eyes landed on a face of a very pissed off Diety.

"You…what the hell are you doing here?" Fierce stepped forward at which she subconsciously stepped back. "I should be the one asking you that, seeing how this is my house." Her eyes widen as she realized that she was in trouble."Your…house?" She took another step backwards till she hit the wall. "You know I would say make yourself at home, but it seems you already have, you know using my bed and eating my laundry." Melody gagged "How did you know that." He pinched his nose and shook his head. "You just told me."

"Damn it,… where's Link? She asked trying not to throw up as she remembered the taste of his dirty laundry. "Out looking for you, you idiot!" Melody flinched at his words, and he turned away. He picked his mattress up from the ground and placed it back on the posts. He than picked up his pillow trying his best to avoid the drool on it and placed it backed on the mattress where it belonged. "Now how the hell did you manage to find this place?"

"I think I'm getting close." Link looked at the red stain on the ground, he bent down and began to sniff it, than he stuck out his tongue and placed it on the ground. "Candy… a lollipop to be exact, the boy had a lollipop stolen if I am correct, it must be around here somewhere." He stood to his full height. "It must like candy; I know I'll set a trap." His hand reached into his pouch, and he pulled out a hairy, half eaten, butter scotch candy. "I'll use this lure it out." He smiled triumphantly. He peered around the woods searching in every direction. He turned his eyes backed to his hand to find that the butter scotch candy was gone. "WHAT, it's faster than I thought." The idiot didn't even seem to notice his own mouth tasted sweetly of butter scotch. He searched his pouch for more candy. "I don't have any more candy, damn this menace!"

A roar came thundering from Link's stomach. "I'm hungry, and it ate my last piece of candy too!" Link had not eaten in five hours so you could imagine how hungry he actually was. "Well I can't catch this menace on an empty belly, I Know Fierce lives around here somewhere, he has food." At that ran off towards Fierce's house.

"After I fell to the ground, I saw this place, came here, thought your laundry was soup, than passed out on the bed." Melody sighed as she finished her story. Fierce looked down at her, "You've got to be the second dumbest person I've ever met, and I've been around for a long time." Melody lowered her head, if she had only known this was his house she would have never came here, and be in the position she was now. "Asshole" she whispered under her breath. "Been called worse." He answered. Her head flew up, "You heard me?" She had barely whispered it. Fierce shook his head, "You really don't know anything do you?" She jumped from the chair to her feet, her hands balled into fists. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" An amused expression spread across his face. "What do you wanna fight me?" His answer was a fist heading towards his face. He dodged with ease, and did so with every attack coming from the small girl. How good is this guy was all Melody could think. The whole time Melody was attacking he was analyzing her movements, tracking her attacks, and noticing her mistakes. This girl needs a lot of work, but I guess you can tell Link's been working with her, she even has some of his moves. After that thought he quickly decided it was time to go on the offensive. As Melody swung another punch to her surprise he disappeared from in front of her, to appear behind her and doing an open palm strike to her back. He made his strike as weak as possible but even at that she flew out the door and into a tree. "Whoops, don't know my own strength I guess." He chuckled. He walked out the door to where Melody awkwardly laid on the ground. "Owwwww." She moaned. Fierce bent to where he was closer to her. "Now here's the deal you have one week." Her face turned quickly from pain to confusion. "What?" He shook his head."You have one week of training with me and Link, and if I don't think your good enough, your going back to wherever the hell you came from." Just at that moment Link burst through the trees. "Hey Fierce, I'm hungry!"

A.N. Well that's another chapter down hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 6

"Link your late." Fierce said his eyes not leaving Melody. "Late for what…" Link looked to where Fierce was staring and his eyes landed on the small girl. "Hi Melody!" Link screamed when he finally noticed she was there. The sight of Melody's purple hair quickly reminded him of the purple menace he had been searching for all day. "Oh you guys have to help me!" Link's arms were waving around sporadically with excitement. "What did you do now Link?" "It wasn't me this time Fierce…" Link stopped mid-sentence his eyes darting back and forth. "Shhh, we need to go inside, it could be watching." Link began to push them inside, eyes still looking for this "it" he was babbling about. "It?" Fierce asked as he allowed Link to push him inside his house.

Link shut the door behind them and searched the house for anything suspicious. "Link what the hell are you doing?" Melody asked as she watched him. When Link finally decided the room was safe, he stepped in front of his friends. "Okay… there's trouble afoot. There is this weird creature, it takes candy from babies, it's a pervert, steal other people's mail, and eats food from the inn without paying, and it's called the purple menace. Now Fierce I have one question for you, the smartest person I know….what's a menace?" Fierce fell to the ground, the stupidity of the question knocking him from his feet. "Maybe some kind of… turtle." Melody answered.

"A turtle, of course how could I not see that." Fierce jumped to his feet, hitting Link and Melody hard on the head. "She's the menace, you idiots!" Melody knew for a fact she was not a turtle, so the fact Fierce was calling her one, reminded her of how mad at him she was."Hey I'm not a turtle!"She fumed. "Yeah Fierce she's not a turtle." Link decided when he saw she had no shell and her skin was definitely not green. Fierce sighed and reached to Melody's head tearing the stolen letter from her hair."What about this Link, is this the missing letter?" he asked already knowing the answer. Melody's eyes widened when realization hit her. She was the menace, "Link I think I am the purple menace, well, because I did all that stuff, on accident!" She screamed. Link was surprised at her admission of guilt cause that meant… "Melody you're a turtle!"

...

It took an hour to explain the situation and at least twenty minutes to convince Melody was in fact not a turtle. But when everything was finally figured out they returned to Castle Town to get everything settled. Fierce exited the tavern and rejoined the group; he had used his own money to pay for the food, which made him want to get Melody out of Hyrule more than he already wanted to. The letter had been returned, all that was left to do was explain to the old woman and return the candy to the kid. Well it wasn't the same one but a new one would work. Fierce had to keep this from the idiotic teenagers so they wouldn't eat it before they could give it back to the kid.

They stopped in front of the door to the old lady's house. "Is this one it?" Fierce asked just wanting to finally get this over with. "Yes." Melody answered turning her head away as she remembered the fact that the old woman had been naked and it made her sick. Fierce knocked on the door and waited for a response, when it didn't come he tried again. After a few more minutes he wondered if the old woman had bad hearing as well as bad eyesight. "Your not knocking loud enough let me try." Melody screamed as her patience was wearing thin. Instead of arguing Fierce decided it best to just let her have her way. He stepped away from the door allowing Melody to knock. As she brought her fist to the door it swung open causing Melody to lose her balance and go sprawling on top of the old woman. "Ahhhh!" the old woman screamed "Come back for more have you, you pervert!" "No!" Melody yelled as she jumped up and away from her. "It's not like that, I'm here to…." Melody tried to interject. "No get away." She screamed. That was when Fierce decided it was time to step in. "I'm sorry miss let me explain what's going on please." The old woman looked at him and for some odd reason decided to trust him. Fierce held out his hand for her to take which she gladly accepted.

"Now I'm sure someone as beautiful as you must get peeping toms all the time, but this time that's just not the case." He said as he led her to the couch and sat down with her. "Oh yes it happens all the time." Link and Melody watched as Fierce easily lied and buttered up the old woman, it was as if he knew exactly how to fix the situation, like he had the experience of a man who had been living for quite some time, but to Melody he couldn't look much older than twenty-five at the most. When Melody came out of her thoughts Link was sitting on the floor next to Fierce, the old woman was smiling and all seemed to be going well. "Isn't that right Melody?" Fierce asked and turned to face her. "Huh… oh uh yeah," she had no idea what he had just said. "I was uh just trying to get away from the mob; I didn't mean to see uh well, your really wrinkled nakedness, I'm sorry." She tried to apologize. Fierce sighed and rolled his eyes, she had to screw everything up didn't she. He turned quickly, "See all just a misunderstanding." The old woman nodded, "Yes, yes I understand dearie. If I had known you were a girl things would have been much different, but I have seemed to misplace my glasses."

Melody sighed in relief, and walked to where they were standing. "Well uh where's your grandson we have something for him." Melody asked. "Oh he's in his room." The old woman answered not taking her eyes off of Fierce. "Well uh Melody why don't you take this candy to him." Fierce suggested as he tried to ignore the old woman who was ogling him. "I'll do it!" Link screamed jumping for the candy in Fierce's hands. "No, you'll just eat it!" Fierce told him as he pulled away. Melody grabbed the candy from his hand and raced off to the kid's bedroom. They watched as she ran off. Fierce felt the eyes of the old woman boring into the back of his head. God he new he had laid it on thick with her but now he could practically feel the vibes she was sending his way. Fierce shuddered. Melody walked into the boy's room and found him playing in the floor with blocks. Melody held out the candy, "Here kid, sorry I stole your other one." The boy jumped on the candy and ran out of the room. "Candy!" he screamed, Link seeing this had tears stream down his face as he yet to get any food and he wanted that lollipop. The lady chuckled as she saw how happy her grandson was. "Thank you" she said glad to see her grandson happy. "Well uh we ought to be going, Link, Melody lets go!" He jumped from the couch and headed for the door, Link and Melody right behind him. When they were outside Link practically jumped on Fierce's back trying to tell him he was hungry. "Fierce!" He yelled. Fierce sighed; he already knew what Link wanted. "Alright now that that's over with lets get something to eat."

...

When they finished their meals they made there way through the streets of Castle Town. "Now we just have to find for a place for you to stay." Fierce thought out loud. "Why can't I just stay with Link?"She asked. "Because it's a secret." Link answered, not bothering to explain why. Melody raised her eyebrow, "A secret? Whet the hell is that supposed to mean?" Melody asked as her anger began build. "It means that you can't stay there." Fierce answered for Link. "I know why doesn't she stay with you Fierce?" Link suggested, Fierce shook his head. "Because 1. She's annoying as hell. 2. I only have one bed, and 3. I just don't like her." Fierce replied. The anger Melody was trying to control was too much and she exploded, stopping everyone in there tracks. "I'm standing right here you stupid bastard! Don't talk about me as if I'm not even here!" She screamed. Fierce looked at her and had to stop himself from doing something he would regret, he turned back to Link. "See what I mean annoying as hell." She gave up trying to argue with him. "I still don't see why I can't stay with Link." She mumbled. "Look Link I'm going to my house you find her a place to stay okay." Fierce teleported away, muttering the words Diety transport.

"Okay Melody lets find you a place to stay." Link said very enthusiastically. "But first let's get something to eat." "But we just ate." Link stared at nothing in particular as her words soaked in, he had completely forgotten. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Link laughed. "Anyway let's see potential places for Melody to stay." Link crossed his arms and began to think. "Hmmmmmmmm…" Melody watched as he did so, she noticed Link had a very stupid look on his face when he thought. "Why does your face look so stupid?" She asked bluntly. Link's eyes widened in shock. "It does! How come no one told me this?" Melody began to think. "Maybe cause you don't think to often." She offered. Link nodded, "That may be." He agreed. "Wait what were we talking about before this?" Melody wondered, having completely forgotten there earlier conversation. "About going to get some food." "But we just ate" She reminded him again. "Oh yeah." The two idiots didn't even realize they had this exact same conversation just minutes before. "I know!" he screamed. "We can go see Zelda!" "Okay" Melody was quick to agree. "But first… who is Zelda?" "The princess of Hyrule." This explained nothing to her. "What's a princess?" she asked. Melody knew nothing of anything outside of her homeland. "What's a princess." Link said as if she was stupid to ask such a question. "Wait what is a princess…" He thought for a while trying to find a way to explain it. "Well all I know is that she's royalty and a friend." Link answered. "Oh….royalty. So you mean an empress." "What's an empress?" Link asked.

...

The whole way to the castle Link and Melody argued over the fact of whether Zelda was a princess or an empress. They eventually decided to just call her Zelda. Link led the way through the courtyard, easily avoiding the guards. Melody followed his lead but was confused to why they went this way. "Uh… Link why are we sneaking in, if you and Zelda are such good friends?" She asked as they climbed the stone tower which led to Zelda's balcony. "Well, the King doesn't like me." He explained, Melody nodded as if she understood, the problem being she didn't. "Wait, what's a king?" Link stopped his ascension when she asked this question. "Well uh royalty like a princess." "Oh so you mean an emperor. " Link thought of the only emperor that he new of, the man was evil. "No he's not evil, just mean." Link replied. "But not all emperors are evil." Link began to climb again. "Well I only know one emperor." Melody thought about what he said. "Well don't you know only one king?" She asked. Causing Link to stop again. "Well uh I-". "Who's there?" asked a voice from above. Link looked up to see Zelda's head poking from above the balcony. "Zelda!" Link yelled excited to see his friend, he climbed up the rest of the way, followed by Melody.

Zelda watched as the boy climbed up and over her balcony. She wondered who it could be until she saw the green tunic in the candle light. "Link!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms squeezing him tightly. "Hey Zelda!" Link said hugging her back. "Oh it's been so long since I've seen you, where did you go?" As Link explained again where he had been the past few months, Melody climbed into the balcony, unnoticed by Zelda. "Wow Link that's an amazing tale. I can't believe you saved another city, what does that make six now?" She asked. "Five I think." Link answered. Melody cleared her throat in the background, catching there attention. "Oh hey Melody, when did you get here?" "Melody… wait Link who is she?"Zelda queried. Melody stepped forward. "Hi I'm Melody; it's nice to meet you Zelda." She extended her hand to shake. Zelda stared at it for a few moments, before she turned to Link looking for answers. Link stood there with a goofy smile on his face. "Link where did she come from?" she asked. Zelda was jealous she couldn't help it; she first got her crush on Link, when he arrived in the castle garden, almost three years ago. "Oh she came back from Japan with me." He answered. "Yeah were travelling companions." Melody added. "Wait you brought you back with you from Japan?" Zelda was shocked what did that mean….was she his… girlfriend? "Link is she your, um, girlfriend?" Zelda was almost afraid to ask fearing the answer. "Yep, just like you." Zelda was crushed he had a girlfrie- wait just like her. "Actually I have a lot of girlfriends." Link said as he thought of all his friends that were girls. Wham, Melody hit Link on his head hard. "What the hell Link, did you just bring me here to be part of your harem. Cause that was not the deal!" She screamed hitting him again. "What's a harem?" he asked confused why Melody was hitting him.

"Wait Link you mean, …stop!" she yelled as she tried to stop Melody from hitting him again. "Melody, he means that you're his friend who's a girl, I'm sorry I forgot how, well, much intellect he lacks." Melody stopped not because of Zelda telling her to but because of the big words she was using. "His lack of what now?" What is this girl stupid to, she thought. Though she was quite relieved to here Link did not have a girlfriend, she was getting annoyed at the way the situation was going. "Why are you to here anyway?" She asked. This reminding Link of why they were there. "Oh yeah, Melody needs a place to stay, can she stay here?" "No!" Zelda said a little too quickly, "Er, I mean, it is not allowed Link, commoners are not allowed to stay in the castle." She answered deciding it was a good enough reason. "But I've stayed here before." Link said. Zelda was shocked; she had to think of something quick. "Well, uh, that's because you're a hero." She blurted out. "Oh well I'm a hero to so I should be able to stay here." "What how are you a hero?" she asked skeptically. "I saved my city!" Melody stated proudly, closing her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips. "But I thought Link did?" Crap Melody thought being caught in her lie. "No he didn't I did." She replied. Zelda looked at Link, who seemed surprised by this news. "Melody, you saved the city. But I thought I did." Melody gave him a scathing look. "No Link you beat Giganto and I took care of the emperor." She said hoping Link would understand the situation they were in. "Wow and all this time I thought I had and with one punch to." Melody sighed. "Well it doesn't matter anyway because you have to have saved Hyrule." Zelda was glad for there argument it gave her a chance to think of a better reason of why the purple haired idiot couldn't stay there. "Ah damn it, where am I supposed to stay than." "How about an inn." Zelda said the obvious answer. "Heh heh well about that, I have no money." Zelda looked at Link. "I don't have my other wallet yet." He answered her silent question. "Well uh…how about Zoras domain?" She asked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed at the thought of seeing Ruto again. "Okay, okay not Zoras Domain." "Phew." Link sighed in relief. Think Zelda think, where could she stay… "That's it!" "What's it?" Melody asked. "The Lon Lon Ranch."

Melody's excitement dimmed as she realized she had no idea what or where that place was. "What's the Lon Lon Ranch?" "Just the greatest place in the world!" Link answered. "Really!" Melody wandered her excitement returning at Link's words. Zelda was relieved at the fact they had finally found a place, but couldn't help but wonder why Link seemed so excited about the Lon Lon Ranch. Why was it greatest place in the world to him. "Okay than now that you know where your going please take her there Link." Zelda interrupted their excited chatter, she wanted Melody gone. "Okay bye Zelda!" Link yelled as he jumped from the balcony. "Yeah bye Zelda!" Melody said as she jumped after him. She sighed as they were finally gone, she returned to her room to continue her sleep.

...

As they ran through Hyrule field Melody couldn't help herself as her curiosity grew she just had to know. "Hey Link, what's so scary about Zoras Domain?" Link was silent for a minute. "Her name is Ruto, and she is the scariest girl I have ever met." "Why?" Link stopped. "Well she likes to touch my arm and call me things like fiancée and honey and….mmmm honey." Link trailed off. "Oh, wait that one weird word…" Melody brought her hand to her chin. "I think I've heard it before, I think it's a fancy word for engaged." She nodded as she decided that was right. "What's engaged?" Link asked. "Well uh it's like… the step before marriage I think; well I don't know my mom never told me about the birds and the bees." Link raised his eyebrow. "Birds and bees you don't know what those are…. Wait married, Talon said that once… what is it anyway, is it food, cause I could really use some food right now." Melody stared at him for a long time; even the most idiotic people knew what marriage was. "No, what do you live under a rock?" "No in a forest, why?" Melody brought her palm to her forehead. "Never mind, let's just go to the ranch." "Okay!" Link said as he ran off towards the Lon Lon Ranch.

...

Melody's eyes roamed over the landscape of the Lon Lon Ranch. It was huge, was the first thing she thought about it, she had never been anywhere quite like it, and was amazed by everything she saw. Before Link could say a thing, she was off running past the barn taking in everything with the excitement of a child. She ran to the cuckoo's coup and peered inside; they were sleeping in their nests, all nestled together and cozy. When a cuckoo jumped at her and caused her to fall back and land on the ground, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Link followed after her Watching Melody act more like a girl than he had ever seen. Melody climbed to her feet and turned around looking at everything, her fleeting glances eventually found the horses. The smile on her face grew and she darted to the track. She stopped as she neared the horses not wanting to scare them. She approached the horse slowly, raising her hand, reaching to pet its face. That's was when she heard the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

Melody turned to see a short red headed girl in a white dress and looked to be about 12. She had her eyes closed and head turned up to the sky, her hands clasped together; she sang a very nice tune. After a few moments Melody could hear a sweet sound of an ocarina accompanying her. Then she abruptly stopped leaving the ocarina to play on its own. She turned to see Melody standing there, with Link right behind her. "Fairy Boy I knew that was you." She smiled and turned to Melody. "Hi I'm Malon, who are you?" Melody smiled this girl was much warmer and more accepting than Zelda was, "Hi I'm Melody, I came here with Link from Japan." Melody said and stuck her hand out to shake Malon's. Malon gladly accepted and shook her hand with excitement. She turned to Link, "So Link watcha doing here so late you know the ranch is closed." Link scratched the back of his head and laughed shyly. "Yeah I know Malon, but we kinda need to ask you something." Malon quirked her head to side, wondering could possibly be so important. "Well what is it?" Melody stepped forward and spoke, "I need a place to stay, I can help around the ranch and do whatever you need me to do…" Melody stopped as she saw Malon shake her head. "Melody, you don't have to do any of that to stay here. Besides it be good to have another girl around the ranch. " "Really!" Malon smiled. "Yes!" Melody jumped high into the air. "Alright Melody you got a place to stay." Link looked at them both. "Well I gotta be going." "Yeah bye Link." Melody said to excited to really care. "Bye Fairy Boy." Malon said distracted by Melody. Link smiled and turned and ran. "C'mon Melody you can help me put the horses in the barn. " "Okay." Melody said as she walked after Malon.

A.N. Well that's one more chapter down, if you liked or even if you didn't like it please review. Next chapter will begin Melody's training sessions. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters.

Chapter 7

Melody watched as a very sleepy Talon pulled the spare mattress out of storage for her. She noticed right away that Malon's dad was quite lazy; he was already in bed by the time Link had brought her here and it wouldn't surprise her at all if he was sleeping all the time. "Well here ya go little lady." Talon yawned as he placed the mattress on the floor next to Malon's bed. "Thanks, old man." Melody said jumping on the bed and sighing in relief to finally be able to relax. "Well alright than, good night you two." Malon shut the door behind her dad and giggled as she jumped on her bed. She was so excited to have Melody staying with them she definitely could use another girl around someone she could relate to. "So, lets talk about anything and everything." Melody's eyes snapped open, "Talk…well what about?" If there was one thing Melody did not know how to do was talk to another girl, she had been hanging around with guys her whole life.

"Well, what do you like to do?" "Oh that's easy I like to fight." Melody answered without hesitation. "Okay anything else?" Melody sat up and looked at her surprised, "Is there anything else to like?" Malon giggled at the joke she thought Melody had said. When she opened her eyes she found that Melody was completely serious. "Oh you're serious?" Malon asked a little surprised. Melody nodded, and stood to look out her window. The only thing she could see was the outside of the barn, the view wasn't that great but the breeze was nice. "Well what do you like to do?" Melody reciprocated. "Well that's easy." Malon smiled as she said this. "I love working with the horses and animals in the ranch. I especially love to ride the horses." Melody had never ridden a horse but the way Malon said it made her think it would be real fun to ride one. "But my most favorite thing to do in the world would be singing." Melody turned to look at her. "That song, the one you sang earlier it was really… well nice." Melody was not the greatest at giving compliments and was trying to be the nicest she could be since what usually came out of her mouth was usually rude, or so she was told. Malon's eyes brightened at the mention of Epona's song. "Really, thanks. It's my mom's song, she wrote it when I was little. Than when Epona was born, she was so wild no one could get her to sit still, until she heard my song and it calmed her down right away and she wouldn't leave my side. So I started calling it Epona's song."

Melody turned back to the window and thought about what Malon had said. The room was quiet for a moment Malon sitting on her bed staring off into space lost in a memory, Melody standing at the window thinking. "Malon…" Melody said breaking the silence and bringing Malon back to the world. "I've been thinking about it and I know what else I like to do…" Malon listened intently to what the young purple haired warrior said. "I like to save people, and I like to protect my friends, but just recently my favorite thing has been…" Malon was surprised by what Melody had said, she sounded almost exactly like Link, it was like she was Link in girl form. "To eat." Melody blurted out scratching the back of her head and laughing, her eyes closed. Malon laughed loudly, falling back on her bed and holding her sides. Oh yeah she was definitely just like Link. "Hey what's so funny?"Melody asked, mad at the fact she was being laughed at once again. More people have laughed at her since she's been her than ever before in her entire time back in Japan. "Heh heh n-nothing…" Malon said trying to stop her laughter. Melody glared at her not convinced by what she was told. "Okay Melody its time we should be getting to bed. After all we both have to be getting up early tomorrow. " Malon stood and blew out the candle on her nightstand and laid back down on her bed slipping under her blanket. Melody looked out the window the cool breeze blowing her hair from her face. She stood there for a moment longer before she turned and flopped on the bed. "An early day tomorrow…" Melody whispered, she starts her training tomorrow at four in the morning. The sun wouldn't even be up by then, but she was supposed to be at the spot where she first met that asshole Fierce. Melody snuggled closer into her pillow, closing her eyes tightly willing the sleep to come, but it didn't. Melody tried to fool herself into thinking it was her anger at Fierce that caused her to not be able to sleep, but even though she denied it, it was the fact that if this training didn't go well, she would be forced to leave and her chance at getting stronger would be gone.

**...**

Saria sat on the railing of Link's house, watching the entrance to the forest, waiting for Link to return. She knew it would be sometime soon, so about a week ago she had started to sit here and wait. It had to have been at least three months since Link had left. She couldn't remember exactly how long, she herself had been living for such a long time, being the fifth oldest Kokiri kid, Mido and the three oldest Know-it-all brothers being created first, so time seemed to blur altogether. Saria sighed and looked down, about ready to give up for the night, it had to be nearing at least one in the morning. So she decided it was time to be heading to her home, when a light in the darkness caught her eye. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, but when she caught a glimpse of it again she knew it was real. She searched the area she thought she had saw it for a sign of what could possibly could have caused it. She tried to control her excitement and not get her hopes up after all the fact that it could be Link was slim to none. She continued to search till her eyes landed on a form that seemed to be getting closer. Could it be… As the figure got closer she could make out clearly who it was. The biggest smile she had smiled in a while came to her face. When he got close enough to his tree house to wear she could see him perfectly, she jumped falling to the ground fast, screaming, "LINK!" as she landed on top of him and hugging him as tight as she could. "Saria!" he yelled back squeezing her tightly.

**...**

Link walked over the old bridge that led the way to the entrance of the only home he had ever known. When he walked into the entrance and took in the sight of the forest he smiled. It felt so good to be home, it always felt this great when he returned to the place he had lived all his life. Although he now knew he wasn't a Kokiri kid, he still felt like this was where he belonged. He couldn't wait to see all of the kids again, especially Saria, his bestest friend. But he knew that they would all be asleep by now so it would have to wait till tomorrow. He walked past all the houses till he stood in front of his own. That was when a green thing jumped from his house and he heard his named screamed in a familiar voice. He knew exactly who it was when he was knocked to the ground in a bear hug. "Saria!" he yelled back.

"Oh Link I can't believe your back." Saria said as she accepted Link's hand and he helped her up onto his balcony. They sat on the floor leaning against the wall to his house. "Well I am Saria." Link said smiling. "Oh Link you have to tell me about everything, where did you go what did you do while you were gone?" Saria asked her excitement bubbling over. Link told her everything and she listened patiently letting him tell her every detail until he was finally finished. "Wow Link that's amazing. I'd say I couldn't believe it, but after what you've already done anything is believable now." Link laughed. "Yeah I guess I have done a lot of stuff." Saria nodded , "And I can't wait to meet Melody she sounds really nice…." She yawned at the end. "Oh Saria you must be sleepy, you should get some sleep." Link said not wanting to keep her from her sleep. "But Link there's still so much I want to talk about." "We'll have plenty of time Saria, after all I'm not going anywhere else, but it might have to wait for a week after all I do have training with Fierce and Melody." Link answered. Saria thought about it, he may be gone for a little bit longer and that made her sad but she realized that he was right they would have all the time in the world after that. Wow Link said something that was kinda smart. "Your right Link." She said agreeing with him. Link turned to her with a blank expression on his face. "Right about what?" He asked. "About that we have… oh never mind." Well that didn't last long Saria thought than giggled. "Well I better get going Link." She said as she stood. "Okay Saria, goodnight!" He waved bye to her and she waved back. "Goodnight Link." As Saria walked home Link turned and went into his house. As he lay down to sleep, he let his thoughts of tomorrow's training take him to sleep.

**...**

Fierce sat in Hyrule field at the exact spot they were to begin their training. He should at least have half an hour or so to sit and have just a little time to enjoy the most peace and quiet he would be getting for the next week. He let the silence consume him, sometimes in the quietest moments he forgot his past, forgot who he was, what he had done. It was these moments that he actually felt like he could keep his sanity. "Oh dammit all." Fierce eyes came open he knew exactly who it was, he sat up and turned to see her standing there, he was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't hear her coming. "I didn't think anyone would be here…" He arched his eyebrow over his blank eye. "I thought… I dunno that I get in a warm up or something." She said turning away from his gaze, wandering how just one look could make her feel so insignificant. He sighed and stood walking away from her, "Link's half of your training is the warm up." He said back to her. Melody turned to him watching as he walked to the closest tree and sat underneath the canopy it created. He closed his eyes once again trying to find that inner peace. "What do you mean?" she followed after him. Fierce cracked his eyes and glanced at the girl standing above him. "Well you'll use Link's half of training to warm yourself up for mine." "You guys aren't training me at the same time?" She said interrupting him. He raised his hand to silence her.

"Look in order to even be able to possibly make it through my training, you'll need Link's warm up." She looked down at him, her anger grew and she couldn't control it. "What the hell do you mean by that?" She asked. Fierce sighed he really did not need this, this morning. "Isn't it obvious, you can't make it through my training, you're not good enough. I even doubt you'll be able to make it half way through it." Her fists clenched and her brow furrowed as he said this. "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about! I could easily handle your training!" She screamed at him. "I don't care what you say; I will prove that I am good enough to be here!" He sighed, "Yeah…we'll see." Melody stared at him for a while longer till she turned her eyes off in the opposite direction. "Where is Link anyway?" She asked wanting to hurry and get started. "He'll be here."

**...**

He was almost there and then the fun would begin Link thought as he continued to run. Sure the training wasn't exactly for him but he still was getting to help with it. Plus he really did want to help Melody to be able to stay here; after all she was his friend, and Link liked having his friends around. Link ran up the next hill in his path, and right to where they would be training. "Link!"Melody ran to him happy to see him. She had sat in silence for at least twenty minutes, and really needed to hang out with someone she got along with. "What took you so long to get here, you're late?" She asked. "Hi Melody, I didn't know I was late." Link laughed. He turned to Fierce "Hey Fierce!" Fierce nodded in recognition. "Well now that you're here we can start." Melody said trying to get Link's attention. Link looked at her and smiled, Fierce and Link and worked out the training arrangement the day before, and Link was ready to have some fun. "Okay Melody, this is what I need you to do, you'll start up with 5000 push ups and than… well just start with that." Melody tried to hide her shock, she had never done that many push ups in her life, but there was no way she was going to give up. "Okay!" she yelled and fell to the ground to begin her training.

**...**

Fierce watched her as she did everything Link had told her to, all the exercise he had her do were simple, she seemed to handle it fairly well, which showed that she at least had a little bit of training. When the time Fierce's training came around he was utterly bored and ready for this day of training to be over. He had no doubt that she wouldn't last 10 minutes, with what he had planned.

**...**

Melody smiled at Link when she finished her last exercise. "So how was that?" she asked. "That was awesome Melody, so were going really slow on purpose cause we only did half of what I wanted to do." Link laughed thinking Melody had done it on purpose. "Uh… y-yeah, of heh of course I did, I just wanted you to think that um, that was the best I could do." Melody tried to laugh off the fact that Link really thought her best was lacking. A harsh laugh came from behind her and she turned in time to see Fierce stand. "Link you really believe that shit?" he asked, knowing full well she was lying. "She obviously couldn't handle it." Link had a blank look on his face as he turned to the now fuming Melody. "Melody is that true?" he asked. "No of course not!" She turned towards Fierce poking him in the chest. "How the hell would you know what you're talking about, you don't what I can do!" she screamed. Fierce grabbed her hand and pushed it away. "Listen you believe whatever you want okay. But now its time to start my half of the training." Melody snatched her hand out of his grasp. "Of course you're training, no problem." Melody said trying her best to hide her nervousness. "Okay, if you're ready lets get started." Fierce turned and headed away form the tree and to a more open part of Hyrule field, he was calling her bluff and she knew it, but there was no way that she was gonna let him know that she was starting to get tired and that she knew there was know way she could continue. So she followed after him. Link went and sat where Fierce had been, to watch how things would go.

"So what are we doing more push ups, oh I know squats, right?" She asked sarcastically trying to act tough. "Oh no were not doing anything like that, Link's half of your training is conditioning, in my half its all about sparring, I think you'll find me a tougher opponent than your used to." He bent his knees and brought his fists up. "Wait what?" That was all she could say before he came at her. Every move he made was so fast, it was a good thing he was pulling his punches, cause there was no way, she could block, let alone dodge any of it. "Come on Melody I thought you could handle this?" he asked, while he continued to do attack after attack. Shit, there was know way she could do anything, she just had to take hit after hit.

**...**

Okay, so maybe he was taking it a little hard on her, for her being so annoying. He jumped back from her giving her a chance to catch her breath. "Alright Melody, show me what you can do." She stared at him for a second, than she lunged at him knowing full well that none of her attacks would hit him, but not willing to give up the chance to try and kick his ass. "Fine you asked for it." She punched and kicked time after time and he was able to dodge without trouble. She jumped at him again and he stepped to the side and she flew past him. When she didn't get back up after a couple of minutes, he walked to where she lay. He kicked her, and she still didn't get up so he rolled her over on to her back. She was snoring, and had a snot bubble coming from her nose. "Huh, what do you know she's asleep." Fierce shook his head and turned to Link. Who stood from where he was sitting and came to were Melody was now sleeping. "How long did she last Fierce?" Link asked. "12 minutes." Link looked up surprised than a smile spread across his young face. "She lasted longer than you thought she would." Fierce couldn't help but laugh at how excited he was by this. "Yeah only by to minuets though, but I have to admit I was going a little bit harder on her than I intended to do." "Hmmm, well I guess she's gonna sleep a while, huh?" Fierce looked down at her, her snoring was now louder and she rolled to her side. "I guess so." He answered. "Well that means one thing," Fierce watched him from the corner of his eyes, before turning away and heading back to the tree. "Yeah what's that Link?" he asked. "When we eat, more food for us!" Link said chasing after him as Fierce burst out laughing.

**...**

The night sky was as dark as twilight, no stars were out and the moon hadn't showed its face either. Link and Melody were asleep. So Fierce now had some piece and quiet. He stared out into the darkness. The darkness, it always reminded of his time trapped in the mask. The memories were always pain full but every time it was dark like this he couldn't stop himself from remembering everything he had done. Some memories were so realistic it was like he was reliving them. He always hated it when it happened and he couldn't ever seem to control it, all he could do was hope when the darkness came the memories with it were at least some what pleasant. Fierce closed his eyes and willed the memories to be over quickly.

A.N. So that's one more chapter down, The next chapter will explain everything to do with Fierce and how he got out of the mask. So review if you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

This boy… he may be my way out of this mask. Fierce thought as the boy said goodbye to the new friends he had made. All humans are such fools, for as long as he could remember humans had worshipped his immortal clan, deity's they were called for their awesome power and the fact they never died, though his clans name was close to the name deity. Fierce was from the Diety clan, powerful warrior immortals. This boy was different though somehow he knew, the guardian force he had, she had told him the truth of the mater. Fierce knew this because when the boy placed the mask on his face Fierce lived through everything that had happened in his life, he knew about his journey's and adventures everything, and he had lived all of Fierce's life as well, they knew everything about each other now. Fierce listened as the boy climbed on to his horse and said his final goodbyes. He was different in other ways to; this boy was strong not quite as strong as him, but strong nonetheless. He was a good kid; very righteous, pure of heart, but man was he stupid. He saw the good in everyone, he would see the good in him though there was none, and Fierce would use that to his advantage, and he would escape this prison he was in.

They had a link now, the boy could hear his thoughts and he could hear the boys. So Fierce started small, by simply talking to the boy and telling him of how he suffered in the mask and how he wished he could come out and try and redeem himself from all the evil he had done. The kid believed him right away, and Fierce even allowed him free use of his powers. Using him as a way to save people from any danger. Though each time he would try to take control and take Link's body for himself. Each time it began to become harder and harder for the kid to take the mask off. The last time Link put on the mask was the hardest. They were at Kakariko, it was market day and Malon and Talon had come to town. Link was once again helping the cuccoo lady retrieve her cuccoos'.

"Here you go, that's the last one!" Link beamed. "Oh thank you so much Link. I have something for you as a reward. Just wait right here." Link watched as she walked off towards her house, the cuccoo lady always gave the best rewards, probably because she knew how much Link hated cuccoos', so she made sure to give him something extra special. Tap, tap, someone tapped Link's shoulder from behind. Link spun around to come face to face with Malon. "Hello, Fairy boy." Malon smiled at him causing him to blush. "H-hi Malon" He smiled back at her, than he realized how close they were, when he had spun around it put them just an inch apart. Link stepped back quickly, and he felt the blush burn brighter on his face, "Sorry, bout that." He whispered. "No, heh its okay." She answered. Link looked back up at her and saw she was blushing as well. _Well, well, well kid, do you like this girl?_ Fierce asked. _N-no, I don't know what you're talking about. _Fierce chuckled. _Sure kid whatever you say._ "So what are you doing here?" Link asked changing the subject. "Oh me and my Dad came for market day." She said totally oblivious to the fact that Link just had a conversation in his head. "Oh, so where is he?" Link looked around scanning the crowd for Talon. He checked every face and couldn't seem to find him. Malon scanned the crowd as well, "What where is he? He's supposed to be watching the stand, I swear if he's off somewhere sleeping…!" She left the threat hanging for Link to fill the blank of what she would do to her father. Malon started to walk off, "I better go find him."Malon mumbled Just as the cuccoo Lady came walking out her door with a freshly backed blackberry pie. That was when it happened; Link caught a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye and immediately jumped into action. He grabbed Malon by the arm and began to drag her towards the cuccoo Lady's house. He pulled her forward and pushed her into the cuccoo Lady. "Link what are you doin'?" Malon asked as he pushed both of them into the house. "Just stay here!" Link yelled as he slammed the door in their faces. He ran off, past the crowd of market day. There was no way he could get them all out of there in time. He made his way to the foot of Death Mountain, the usual guard was there, but he seemed to have fallen asleep, at least he didn't have to worry about him trying to get involved. Link looked up, and slowly making there way down the mountain was at least 30 dodongos. "They must have come from Dodongo's Cavern!" Link drew the Heroes Sword and started to go meet them, when Fierce piped up. _You should let me handle this kid. What?_ _Come on _Fierce continued _you know I'd be able to handle this 10 times faster than you, less chance of anyone getting hurt._ Link frowned. _I don't know Fierce, every time I-. Come on you know I'm right quick while no one else is here._ Link reached into his pouch and pulled out the mask. _I guess your right. _Link looked down at the mask and brought it up to his face. The transformation was quick and the tall form of the Diety was there. "Of course I am Kid, I always am."

XXX

Malon poked her head out the door she watched as Link ran off towards Death Mountain. "Malon I think you should listen to him." She looked back at the cuccoo lady where she was sitting on the floor. "It'll be fine, trust me." She stepped out shutting the door behind her. She raced off towards Death Mountain, she wasn't as fast as Link but she got there fast enough, she searched the area for Link but instead heard the sound of a fight going on. "Damn" she cursed herself for not bringing her bow with her; it would make her handier in a fight. When she finally made it to the scene the battle was over, there were dead dodongos everywhere, and a huge platinum haired man with blank eyes, cackling at the bloodshed and death all around him.

XXX

"Ha," Fierce laughed harshly, "that was over to quickly." He looked around at the destruction around him and the cruel smile on his face grew. He couldn't stop the cackle that came from him, the sight of all this death brought joy to him. _Okay Fierce you did it, now I want back out._ Link struggled to take control of his own body, but Fierce was to strong. "I don't think so kid, I've been trapped in there for to long, I think I'm gonna have some fun." By the way he said fun, the menace in his voice; Link knew that could only mean one thing… _Fierce wait you don- "_Who are you?' Malon asked as she stepped into their sight. _Malon_!? "Well, what do we have here?" Fierce asked as he took a step forward. "Your Fierce Diety aren't you, the one who's been saving people right?" She asked the excitement in her voice palpable. "What if I am?" he moved closer to her again. _Isn't this your little girlfriend Link, Maybe I should have some fun. _Link's sharp intake of breath showed that what Fierce had said hit a nerve. _Don't touch her_ Link warned. Malon's smile grew, and she walked towards him. "You are! Where's Link anyway, are you guys Friends saving the day together and stuff!?" Malon looked all around for Link.

"Link, Link, never heard of him; anyway want to have some fun?" Fierce was now within reach of her. Malon turned to him, "What do you mean…fun?" she asked and than she was no longer on the ground and being slammed into the side of the mountain by the man before her. "Ahhhh!" she shrieked in pain and fear. Link froze inside himself, as he saw Fierce's blade slide to her throat, which silenced her instantly. "Shhh, if you scream you death will be much more painful, ah who am I kidding your death will be painful no matter what." Malon whimpered as he pressed the blade deeper into her throat causing blood to drip down her neck. The sight of blood than woke Link from his frozen state, _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _Link screamed. Suddenly Fierce staggered backwards, bringing his hand to his face. Malon fell forcefully to the ground, and watched as she saw Fierce struggle with his inner turmoil, she wanted to run but seemed to be paralyzed in fear. "No dammit Link." Fierce's voice was strained as he fought to retain control. _I won't let you hurt her or anybody else._ And than Link had control, and Fierce's body relaxed, and he slid his hand from his face and he slowly looked up at Malon. "I'm… I'm sorry." He whispered. Malon's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-"but he was gone in a flash before she could finish her question.

He appeared in the lost woods and silently fell to his knees. He slowly lifted his hands to his face and began to pry the mask from his face. _No kid you don't want to do that_. Fierce tried one more time to take control, but Link's strength wouldn't falter and he removed the mask gasping as it left his face and his body became his again. Link looked down at the mask in his hand in disgust and tossed it away harshly. "You almost killed her." Link said aloud. _Yeah I guess I did. _Link turned away form where he had thrown the mask wishing it would go away. "I don't want to talk to you…" They stayed silent for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only minutes. Fierce spoke first. _Alright look I'm sorry about that, I guess its just that whenever I get out in the world my evil just takes control… but in here I'm in control you can tell that can't you Link. _ Fierce almost laughed at what he said, it was all utterly ridiculous but he had to say it if he wanted to keep Link's trust and be able to use him still. Link sighed, "I… I believe you Fierce, and I want to help you." Hook line and sinker, Fierce smiled to himself. _Link I think there might be a way, Link if you unseal my mask, it will free me from this evil and my prison._ Link looked over his shoulder at the mask. "How would I do that?" Fierce laughed, _All in due time Link, first you'll need rest, than tomorrow will gather what we need, and the next day will start the process. _

XXX

When the day for the ritual came Link was very excited. He stood in the Sacred Grove and drew a magic circle on the ground. He placed six candles around the circle, He than stood and used Din's Fire to light the candles. He than reached into his pouch and placed the mask in the center of the circle. "Did I do it right Fierce?" _Perfect kid_, Link smiled at the compliment, _now pay attention you need to say these words exactly. _Link straightened and his face grew serious. "Right!" _Good boy, now repeat what I say, Sparana._ "Sparana"_ Extose_ "Extose" _Liraia_ "Liraia" _Veratoose_ "Veratoose" _Salaha_ "Salaha" Than Fierce was silent and Link figured the incantation was over. After awhile when nothing happened Link began to wander what was going on. "Um Fierce its, not…" Than there was a blinding light and Link had to close his eyes. "Fierce I think its working!" he yelled. "I know it is." Link began to reply when it struck him that the voice was not inside his head. Link opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was a plain wooden mask, sitting in hands covered by gauntlets. Link looked up to see the face of Fierce Diety above him. "Ha… Ha, I'm free" Fierce looked at the mask in his hands as if it was impossible, that he was holding it, and than it was flying in the air and Fierce drew his sword and slashed it in two.

The pieces fell silently on the ground as Fierce began to chuckle which turned into an evil cackle. Link stood up with a huge smile on his face. "We did it Fierce!" Link jumped up and down with excitement. "Yes it seems we have." Fierce stepped out of the circle and looked around him in wonder. Sure he had been out before when Link wore his mask, but it was nothing compared to being himself again. "Did it work Fierce is the evil gone?" Instead of an answer Link received a skull crushing punch. Link flew and slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. Fierce stalked toward him, he looked down at his limp form and smirked. Link was than lifted from the ground Fierce holing him up by his face. "Yeah about that… I lied." He said as he slammed Link's skull repeatedly into the wall of the Sacred Grove.

When he was done he tossed Link aside like he was nothing. "Now that I'm finally free, let's see what fun there is to be had. First stop that forest you love so much, what's its name Kokiri?" He gave a harsh laugh and turned to leave. "N-no…" Link barley managed to whisper, he coughed and spat the blood form his mouth, as he pushed himself to his feet staggering as he tried to stand. His face was covered in blood from the wounds on his head, his right eye was starting to swell, and he was having trouble breathing with all the blood in his mouth. He spit again, as Fierce turned to meet his bleary gaze. "Well, I must say I didn't think you would get up. But I should of known, after all I know everything about you, and you never give up." Link's laugh was unexpected and ended with him choking on his own blood. "That's right you do know me and… I know you." Link said, he took two steps closer to Fierce, who had a skeptical look on his face. "You don't want to do this Fierce, this isn't you, this is what they made you into." Fierce stared at him, like he was thinking about what he said. Than he was moving towards Link, He picked him up and held him by the front of his tunic. "Link it's not gonna work, trying to use my own memories against me." Than he slammed his fist into Link's stomach causing Link to gasp and spit up more blood, some of it landing on Fierce's face. The immortal pulled his fist back and brought his hand to his face, wiping the blood away. Looking at the blood on his hand he grew a sadistic smile, "It's a nice color isn't it, crimson with a touch of black, the smell to, metallic and nauseating, they go well together don't you think?"

Fierce's blank eyes shifted from his hand to Link's downward face. "You're not dead yet are you? We're having too much fun." Fierce rammed him into the wall before he tossed him high into the air, watching as he went up than came back down. Before he could land on the ground Fierce kicked him and he went sailing into the air again. He did so quite a few times, like he was playing some sick game of hackie sack. When Fierce finally relented and he fell on the ground he landed in a crumpled heap. The moment Link landed Fierce turned heading towards his previously set destination, sure he could have teleported there but would be the fun in that.

Link could barley move; he laid on the ground every fiber of his being screaming out in pain. Link had no idea how strong Fierce really was, sure he had used his powers before, but he realized now that what he used was only a smidge of what they really were. Link also had never taken the time to compare Fierce's power to his own, but he could definitely tell there was no way he could win not only this fight but any fight against him. He was to fast, to strong, to… powerful. He couldn't win… just than the image of the Kokiri children came to him, all of them smiling and laughing. Than the Great Deku Tree watching over them like he always did, and last one of Saria, his best and for the longest time his only friend. He knew than that he had to win this fight if not for himself but for them, for everybody. Than with strength he didn't think he had Link stood and ran at Fierce ready to attack. Fierce turned right when Link was about to hit, and swatted him away like a fly. Link barley had enough time to bring his arms up to take the blunt of the damage. He landed on his feet which surprised both of them, but soon was brought to one knee as it seemed his legs couldn't hold his own weight. "I can't let you do this Fierce, you can't hurt them, I won't let you."

He again tried to reason with him, "Fierce think about what you're doing, do you think she would want you to do this, Angela, the woman you loved." Link was trying everything, maybe reminding about the love he lost and that she wouldn't want this, would work. Fierce's eyes widened at the mention of her name,a million memories of her flashed in his mind, but he quickly returned to anger. "How do you plan to stop me Link!? You can barley stand." Fierce stalked towards him like a predator about catch his prey."Do really think I care about that bitch anymore? That what she wants even matters to me?" Fierce slammed him to the ground and pulling his blade from nowhere brought it to Link's face. "Do you think I won't kill you!?" he shouted. Placing the tip of his blade on Link's nose, looking down at his battered and bloody face. "You have no hope to win. I have no reason to not kill you." Link stared at the tip of the sword for moment before he lifted his weary gaze to his opponents face. It hadn't worked, he had no other cards to play. He couldn't beat him; his only hope was to convince him not to kill everybody, to show him the good in himself, but how. Link searched all of his memories, of Fierce's memories, looking for hope. He saw what his own tribe did to him, how they turned him into a monster, by killing her, the woman he loved, and every death, how he killed everyone without a second thought. He massacred everyone within the second he found them.

Than it came to Link, the answer, all those people he didn't hesitate, but now he did. Before Fierce wouldn't have talked or threatened he would have just killed. Link smiled despite himself, "You can't kill me." Link said it with so much confidence that Fierce couldn't even utter a reply. "You have changed Fierce, before you would have killed me in a second, but you haven't. Two times now you would have left me alive… Not just me, Malon to, you could have killed her before I could stop you, but you didn't." Link's words finally sank in, than Fierce exploded with anger; he brought his sword up from Link's face and sent in back down and stabbing. "I told you, you changed, I changed you." Fierce's blade was stabbed into the ground by Link's head. His hands trembled as he slowly released his blade and fell to his knees. The look on his face said it all, he couldn't do it, kill him. He wanted to or at least he thought he did, but now he wasn't so sure. Link slowly pushed himself up to where he was sitting in front of him. "See Fierce I told you, you can't do it, because you're good, not evil." Link said with no doubt in his voice. "I- I don't understand. All this time, I was going to kill you, why can't I." Fierce looked at him disbelief evident on his face, "You're wrong I'm not good… at least not anymore." "But you are." Fierce laughed but this time it wasn't harsh or evil, it was real, it was good.

Fierce stood, he looked around him and he noticed he felt different, different than he had in thousands of years. He bent down and picked Link up from the ground. In an instance they were inside Link's tree house. He laid him down on his bed. Fierce turned, "I guess I'll go get you a red potion." He headed for the exit when Link said. "Fierce… You are good right?" He knew he was, he just wanted make sure Fierce knew he was. "Well I guess you were right Link, you can make everybody see the good in themselves… even me."

XXX

Fierce's eyes snapped open and his breathing was shallow. He scanned the surrounding with his blank eyes, the only people around were the Link and Melody, and they were both still asleep. There were still a few hours before first light, and he decided he could use a bit of rest before it was time to train again. Each time he came from his memories he felt as if they had just happened, and now he was exhausted not physically but mentally. He sat down and leaned against the tree. He took one more look around before he closed his eyes and felt sleep take him.

A.N. I know its been a long time, but I finally got it out. If you have any questions about this part of the story just ask. Anyway review if you like it.


End file.
